MeadowClan
by KogasMySexyBeast
Summary: Young Nightkit longs to be a warrior. Her two best friends are going to be apprentices soon and she starts having strange dreams about prophecies and untold adventures. Only medicine cats have dreams of Starclan! Will she become a warrior anyway? Review!
1. Chapter 1

__

_Meet Nightkit, a young kit growing up in MeadowClan, the largest clan in __Sky__Valley__. Nightkit struggles with her two older friends, Wolfkit and Firekit becoming apprentices, leaving her alone in the nursery with her identical tabby sisters, Birchkit and Peachkit. As if her jet black fur and green eyes didn't separate them enough, Nightkit's closest friends are both boys, making her sisters even more jealous. But Nightkit's life is about to change..._

_'I'm dreaming again,'_ Nightkit looked up at the star filled sky. "They look like cat's eyes, glaring down at me," she whispered to herself, shuttering at the thought. She looked around at the trees surrounding her.

She was standing in a small clearing, its borders dotted with shrubs and unfurling ferns. Large oak and pine trees, their green leaves shining in the moonlight, covered the sky except for the clearing. A deep blue sky peeked through the trees; silvery white stars glittered in the sky.

_'It's so beautiful here.'_ Nightkit flinched as an icy wind blew through the forest, chilling her to the bone.

_'It looks like greenleaf but feels like leafbare!'_ Nightkit thought, fluffing up her smoky black coat, still nursery thin and downy. 'I'm going to freeze to death at four moons old!' she thought as another chilly wind buffeted her from the other side.

A twig snapped to her side making her jump. "Who's there?" she called nervously. She pricked her ears as a sweet scent swirled around her. A shadowy figure moved through the trees.

Nightkit tensed ready to run even though she knew she couldn't escape. The figure walked out of the shadows.

_'A she cat! It's a she cat!'_ Nightkit stared in awe, relived that their was no danger.

The she cat had bright blue eyes, like the sky in greenleaf, and a flame colored pelt streaked with black, as were her paws and tail. She was thin and graceful like a butterfly, and seemed to shine like the stars. "She's pretty…" Nightkit muttered then felt her fur grow hot as the cat giggled, realizing she had said it out loud.

"I won't hurt you little one." Her voice was as soft as velvet. Nightkit stood up, shaking slightly. The she cat must have sensed her discomfort, and padded to Nightkit's side, softly brushing her pelt against Nightkit's.

Nightkit looked at the she cat, realizing she looked familiar. "You look just like Firekit, but your fur has more black and your eyes are like Wolfkit's." The cat giggled again, sounding like a kit. "That's because I'm their mother."

Nightkit's jaw dropped. "Mother! But…but why are you in my dreams instead of Firekit's or Wolfkit's?" The she cat's eyes grew serious. "Well…SpiritClan sent me to you, not them." Nightkit's tail drooped. "So…you're…dead?" she asked sadly, afraid of the answer. The she cat nodded, her eyes clouded with sorrow. "I came to you with a message from SpiritClan."

Nightkit laughed despite the tension. "Me? But I'm only a kit! What can I do?" The she cat stood and gazed up at Silverpelt, then looked at Nightkit. "Do you notice the strange weather?" she asked, her blue gaze burning like into Nightkit's like icy needles.

Nightkit shivered, remembering the cold, and nodded. "You will soon realize that your gifts will save many lives, and clans that are not clans."

Nightkit stared, confused. "What do you mean?" The she cat shook her head. "Now is not the time, I must give you SpiritClan's message. Are you ready?" Nightkit nodded, still confused about this cat's mysterious words.

The she cat closed her eyes, and sat so still she would have disappeared in the trees if it weren't for her fiery pelt. After what seemed like moons, the she cat spoke, her voice lower than normal. "The storm will come to shake the clans, two names will be given after one is lost." She opened her eyes and Nightkit let out a startled gasp. The she cat's blue eyes were filled with the shine of Silverpelt. Nightkit felt she would fall in and be lost in those icy depths.

"I must leave you now." The she cat's words broke into Nightkit's thoughts. The kit shook herself, still dazed from the whole experience. "Wait! Don't go!" she called as the she cat walked into the brush.

She turned, whiskers twitching. "What's your name?" Nightkit called breathlessly. The she cat smiled. "Wolffire," she said then disappeared into the bushes.

**_A/N Rate and Review please! I can work to better improve my writing, and I love getting suggestions!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Apprenticeship**

Nightkit jerked awake, breathing heavily. "Wolffire, wait!" she called, only to realize she was home in the nursery. Golden sunlight streamed in through the brambles shielding the den.

Nightkit scanned the den, looking for Firekit. The other cats in the nursery slept peacefully, showing no signs of prophetic dreams. Nightkit's identical sisters, Peachkit and Birchkit, were curled next to their mother, Poppyleaf. Snowfur, the other queen and Earthkit's mother, slept on the other end; she was the one who cared for Wolfkit and Firekit after their mother's death.

Firekit, and his brother Wolfkit, lay sprawled out on a flattened bed of moss behind her. Nightkit stared at the pair of them, remembering her strange dream.

Such a strange thing to dream about, a cat she never met that wasn't even her kin. Nightkit knew that medicine cats sometimes had dreams like hers, maybe Windstalker; Meadow Clan's medicine cat could help her.

Nightkit stood up and stretched, looking at the other cats sleeping soundly. _'They aren't having any weird dreams…'_ she thought, envious. Nightkit's eyes rested on Wolfkit and Firekit. _'Wait!'_ she realized that Earthkit, Wolfkit, and Firekit were becoming apprentices today.

'_They get train to be warriors and I'm stuck with those two.'_ Nightkit glanced at her sisters. _'Those two would be impossible to tell apart if it wasn't for Peachkit's pink nose.'_ Nightkit glared at her sleeping sisters.

Because Peachkit and Birchkit looked so much alike, with their creamy golden tabby pelts and dark brown eyes, they practically exiled their sister. Nightkit looked at her smoky black fur, her green eyes flashing.

Nightkit sighed and stood, tail twitching irritably. She stretched and walked out of the nursery. The camp clearing was filled with busy cats; warriors were training apprentices at the far side of the camp, teaching them to pounce. _'That's going to be Firekit and Wolfkit soon…' _

Nightkit turned her attention to the deputy, Slyfang, a thick, red tabby tom with bright amber eyes. He stood on the roots of an old tree, organizing hunting patrols. Her father, Foxstar, was sunning himself on a wide, low growing branch directly above her.

Windstalker, MeadowClan's medicine cat, stuck her head out of her den and sniffed the air. _'That's it! I'll talk to Windstalker; she'll know what my dream means.'_ Nightkit ran across camp to where Windstalker was standing.

Windstalker looked up from the herbs she was cleaning and greeted Nightkit as she approached. "Are you allowed to be outside of the nursery?" she asked, eyeing Nightkit suspiciously.

Nightkit bristled slightly at the comment. "Well, not really," she said, scrapping the dirt with her paw. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

Windstalker gathered the herbs and sat. "Proceed," she said. Nightkit shook her head. "Not here, can we talk in your den?" Windstalker stared for a moment before standing. "Of course, will you help me take these herbs in so I can store them?"

Nightkit nodded and grabbed a bundle of lemongrass. _'I hope she can explain my dreams,'_ Nightkit thought before walking into the medicine cat's den.


End file.
